1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shredding apparatus and a shredding method, which perform a shredding process with respect to an image display member to which a non-contact memory has been attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
A compact semiconductor chip (for example, u-chip by HITACHI, LTD.) from which an external unit can read stored data in a non-contact manner has been known.
Also, JP-A-2001-229199, JP-A-2000-285203, JP-A-2001-134672, JP-A-2001-283011, JP-A-2001-148000, and JP-A-2001-260580 disclose applications of the compact semiconductor chip.
The invention has been made based on the above-described technical background. An object of the invention is to provide a shredding apparatus and a shredding method, which destroy data stored in a data storage device so that the data cannot be read therefrom when an image display member to which the data storage device such as a semiconductor chip is discarded.